


French Fry Fields

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: French Fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha end up in a field full of french fries! Will they ever manage to leave what they deem as a slice of heaven?





	French Fry Fields

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were in a field full of french fries. How exactly did they stumble upon this? Well, a visit to a certain crazy scientist is what led them to it, and given how all three of them loved fries, none were complaining about it!

"Fries! I just gotta have more fries!" Toadette exclaimed with giddy as she was stuffing fries into her mouth at a speedy pace, occasionally burping and farting while digesting her fries, therefore leaving more room in her gut for more.

Dry Bowser noticed Toadette scarfing away at the fries as he moved his right skeletal hand, holding a bunch of fries in his left bone hand. "Hey, save some for both of us! Just cause there's a field doesn't mean you have to go crazy!"

Petey barked in agreement as he was swimming through the fries as if they were water, taking each wave he swam through into his mouth with his green leaves.

Toadette scoffed as she briefly paused her fry eating, smirking. "Oh please, DB, you don't need the calories, you're a skeleton! And Pete's a plant, he doesn't need to eat either!"

Dry Bowser murmured as he stuffed some more fries into his maw. "I suppose you make a good point..."


End file.
